Breathe
by ARTmeg
Summary: A close call with Demons has put things into perspective for Dean, and he's finally acknowledged how he feels about Castiel. Without thinking, he acts upon those feelings, but how will Cas react to his impulsiveness?


**A/N: So, I couldn't resist. Destiel just... I can't help but ship it, and I was having Destiel feels so I wrote this. I don't usually ship guys, but this is one of two exceptions I have. The other is Stony. **

* * *

Sinking into the desk chair Dean let out a long sigh, exhausted after a brutal fight with over a dozen demons.

Cas was perched on the very edge of the desk wearily, and Dean was glad for his nearness. "I thought I'd lost you," he said quietly, shaken by the thought.

Smiling at him gently, Cas leaned forwards and stretching a hand out to cup his cheek. Without really thinking about what he was doing, Dean leaned into the touch, half closing his eyes. It felt more like a caress than anything else, and Dean wanted more. He had almost lost his Angel yet again, and some things had been put into perspective: he knew what he wanted now.

Pushing himself up from the chair he approached Cas. Sliding one hand behind the Angel's neck, Dean slid smoothly between his thighs and slowly leaned forwards, hands resting on the desk to either side of him. But before their lips touched, he caught sight of Castiel's confused look tinged with shock, and suddenly felt an emotion that he didn't often experience: complete embarrassment.

He supposed he had read too much into the touch and the way Cas had been gazing at him. For a moment, it had almost seemed as though Cas wanted Dean to kiss him, but he must have been mistaken. Fuck, he'd messed up.

Stepping away Dean awkwardly cleared his throat and moved his hand to Cas's tie, perhaps he could pretend he had just been-

But before he could even finish his thought Cas's expression changed to something like determination. Straightening, Cas stepped forward and grabbed Dean's face, crushing their lips together.

Dean was so surprised that for a moment he did nothing, but then his hand was clamped tightly on the back of Castiel's neck, the other winding around his waist to push their bodies flush together.

Caressing Dean's face with one hand, Cas slid the other down his side till it rested on his hip. The Angel's touch sent shivers through Dean's entire body, and he felt as though he were on fire, sparks dancing across his skin wherever Cas touched him. Desire burned in the pit of his stomach and he boldly probed Cas's lower lip with the tip of his tongue, before catching it for just a moment between his teeth.

Castiel's breathing hitched slightly, lips parting and Dean eagerly slid his tongue along Cas's, tasting every inch of his mouth. Their mutual need for air finally caused them to pull apart, both breathing as though they had just run miles.

Neither said a word, but something had changed between them. Feelings that for so long had been hidden and suppressed had been set free, and neither Dean nor Cas wanted it to stop.

Slowly Cas slid his hand up Dean's arm and under his sleeve, placing it directly over where his own hand print was burned into Dean's shoulder. "The first time I saw you in Hell, I had no idea why you were so special. Why we didn't leave you after finding out you had already broken the seal."

Waiting for him to continue, Dean wondered where Cas was going with this.

"But now I know, I know how remarkable you are. I fell from grace for you, rebelled against my brothers and my father. You are just a fragment of a second in my life Dean. But I don't regret it, and I would do it again in a heartbeat. Because I-" Castiel looked away, suddenly shy, "I love you Dean."

Hester's harsh words came back to Dean - _"When Castiel first laid a hand on you in Hell, he was lost!"_

Dean had always had great difficulty saying "_I l__ove you,_" and only ever said it on occasion to a handful of people. So he felt rather unsettled by the overwhelming desire to use it. "Hell was worth finding you," whispered Dean truthfully, turning Cas's face back towards him with the tips of his fingers, leaning their foreheads together. "I love you too. I really do."

They kissed again, and somehow there was more passion in this slow, tender kiss than in their first, wild one.

But then the kiss did get more passionate, and before Dean realized it he had removed Cas's trench coat, throwing it carelessly on the desk. Maneuvering them slowly towards the bed, he slowly pushed an obliging Cas down on his back, climbing on top of him.

"Dean," said Castiel suddenly as Dean nuzzled and kissed his neck, feeling the strange but enjoyable sensation of Cas's stubble against his cheek.

"Yeah?" replied Dean between kisses.

"Sam has returned," said Cas.

Alarmed, Dean looked to see that his brother was indeed standing in the open doorway, with his mouth half open. There was a long, very awkward silence before Sam smiled in a knowing and almost smug way, "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt anything."

Cas just lay there on his back, staring at Sam and to Dean's surprise, blushing slightly.

Finally snapping out of his shock, Dean swore loudly, rolling off Cas and straightening his clothes. "Damn it Sam, learn to fudging knock!"

"Sorry, sorry! Trust me it's not something I wanted to see," assured Sam, raising his hands in surrender. Then he obviously couldn't resist adding, "I knew it would happen sooner or later." Smirking, Sam stepped back out the door.

"Bitch!" yelled Dean almost automatically.

"Jerk," called Sam, and then closed the door.

"I have never understood that particular exchange of insults between you. I assume it is playful banter, despite its generally offensive nature," said Cas.

Slowly Cas stood up and almost uncertainly put his hands on Dean's hips, and Dean leaned in for a quick kiss. Upon seeing the Angel's hesitance, it occurred to him how inexperienced Cas was; the one million year old virgin. Not for much longer if Dean had his way.

Something Cas had said came back to him; _"You are just a fragment of a second in my life"_

"Damn, I keep forgetting how old you are," said Dean, "Like you said before, I really must be like one sigh to you; here and then gone."

This time it was the Angel who boldly pulled the Hunter back onto the bed with him, rough voice quiet, "Perhaps, but I can hold my breath." Sliding his arms around Dean's neck, Cas drew him down for another long kiss.

* * *

** Because unlike Johnlock and Merthur, Destiel is real. Sorry, but that's my ****opinion. **

**Cover Art was done by the talented deviant art member known as nuapo, highly recommend checking her out! **

** Thanks to YumeNoTsuzuki for being a beta.**

**Review?**


End file.
